Jugando con Fuego
by bella-katherine
Summary: bella le comienza a dar caza al mujeriego empedernido Edward Cullen, las cosas se salen de control cuando su deseo de el mismo Edward es mas fuerte que su deseo de vengar a su mejor amiga. SummaryNivel: Sucks
1. Prologó

**Adaptacion, esta novela no es mía, los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer, y la historia pertenece a la pagina "La frase nadie es perfecto se rompió el 1 de marzo de 1994" Abajo les dejo el Link, la chica tiene mucho talento.**

No podía seguir así.

Viendo como su amiga se deterioraba poco a poco. Después de que Jacob la dejara por su secretaria, Bella había abandonado la vida. No salía, no se divertía, necesitaba un estímulo para animarla, para que se divirtiera, para que se volviera a enamorar.

Y ella sabía el candidato perfecto.

Un mujeriego que necesitaba un escarmiento de una vez por todas.  
Encima tenía al "amigo" perfecto para ayudarla.  
Todo iba a salir a pedir de boca.  
Una sonrisa se asomó a los labios de la rubia.

Luego respiró hondo y se concentró en ponerse triste. Las clases de actuación la habían ayudado mucho, para algo iba a ser actriz.

-Bella… -dijo en un susurro entrando en la habitación de su amiga.

La castaña se sobresaltó al ver a su amiga deprimida y llorosa ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Qué te pasa, Rose? –preguntó acercándose a su amiga, y abrazándola.

-Es que… es que… -susurró antes de romper a llorar.

-¿Qué, es que, qué? Cuéntame.

-Edward –dijo en un sollozo- me ha… me ha… me ha…

-Oh, dios –gimió la chica pensando lo peor- Ya Rose, tranquila, no vale la pena. Ningún hombre vale la pena.

-Pero… pero…

-Ya Rose –la consoló.

-Es un Hijo de puta –gimió- si ya tiene otra tipa, dijo que le gustaba tener muchas y no solo una –lloró.

Un fuego incendiario recorrió el cuerpo de Bella. ¿Un mujeriego? Ese tío se merecía lo peor, lo peor, además había echo sufrir a su amiga, a su mejor amiga.

-Pagará –dijo- se le acabarán los ligues… -añadió.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Rose intentando no salir del papel.

-Rose, ya me cansé, ese tipo tiene que pagar… se le van a acabar los ligues, te lo prometo.

-Pero ¿cómo…?

-Ya veré, pero haré cualquier cosa.

-Bella yo…

-Shh, Rose, solo tienes que darme datos, y si no te importa lo haré pagar un poco…

-Yo… -la castaña enarcó una ceja- está bien…

Después de un rato todo estaba listo, Bella sabía lo suficiente sobre aquel hombre que había echo sufrir a su amiga. Ahora solo hacía falta llevar el plan acabo.  
Prepárate Edward Cullen, vas a saber lo que es bueno

_**Bueno, aquí llego yo una vez mas, LOL ámenme y deséenme…ok's no :c Ya llegue de nuevo. De una vez aclaro, Esta novela no es mía, ya dije, solo que no se me el nombre de la chica que la escribe, pero este es el link de la pagina **_

_** pages/La-Frase-Nadie-Es-Perfecto-Se-Rompio-El-Dia- 1-De-Marzo-De-1994/246307375504286?fref=ts ¡Entren y den Like! *w* Es hermosa la pagina y la escritora lo es aun mas. Espero que lo disfruten, tiene 14 capitulos mas Prefacio y Epilogo.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Adaptación, esta novela no es mía, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia pertenece a la página "La frase nadie es perfecto se rompió el 1 de marzo de 1994" El link está en el Prefacio, la chica tiene mucho talento.

El recorrido había sido largo y pesado, Bella se sentía cansada, hambrienta, y sucia, deseaba poder llegar ya a su nueva casa, después de haber perdido el avión y asegurarse de que no había otro vuelo en tres días había tenido que coger tres autobuses para poder llegar, por fin.

No era una mansión, no era una gran casa, pero si un piso reconfortable y acogedor, la verdad, le gustaba, había merecido la pena el viaje en autobús, o mejor dicho los viajes en autobuses.

Soltó las maletas nada más cruzar la puerta de casa, y tras echar un mejor vistazo se dejó caer en el sofá, donde cerró los ojos durante un instante. Mentalmente hizo una lista de lo que necesitaría para su nueva casa, y para sí misma, se levantó, y cogiendo la maleta se dirigió a la habitación, donde comenzó a colocar todas sus pertenencias, una vez hubo acabado, se cambió de ropa. Tras ponerse algo cómodo revisó la casa de arriba abajo, con un pequeño cuaderno en las manos y un bolígrafo, anotando todo lo que debía comprar.

Una hora después de la revisión se puso las gafas de sol, cogió las llaves de su nuevo descapotable y salió rumbo al supermercado, donde compró todo tipo de comestibles y demás cosas.  
Volvió a casa y miro su reloj, tenía dos horas por delante antes de la hora del almuerzo, se recogió el pelo, se puso la ropa de limpieza, sacó todo lo necesario incluido la nueva aspiradora y se puso manos a la obra con su nuevo hogar.

Hora y media más tarde todo estaba perfectamente limpio, recogido y ordenado, había limpiado desde el salón hasta la pequeña terraza, incluidos todos los muebles de cada habitación que al ser nuevos decidió ver su estado.

-¡Perfecto! –dijo mirando a su alrededor- ahora un buen baño y a almorzar.

Tras coger la ropa que se iba a poner después de la ducha, se dirigió al cuarto de baño donde abrió el grifo del agua caliente para que empezara a salir mientras se desvestía.  
Se metió bajo el chorro de agua y comenzó a enjabonarse…

«Lo mejor después de un día duro de trabajo es el sexo» se recordaba Edward Cullen a la salida del edificio donde trabajaba.

-Hasta mañana Jasper… ¿estás seguro que no te quieres venir conmigo a buscar acompañante?

-Muy seguro Edward, te recuerdo que tengo chica, y la quiero mucho.

-Bah, ¡tonterías! Un hombre no está hecho para una mujer, cada hombre tiene siete mujeres –Jasper estalló a carcajadas- Tío no te rías es cierto, no lo digo yo, lo escuché por ahí, no sé muy bien donde, pero lo escuche. Anda vente.

-Que no Edward, espero que encuentras alguna que esté bien, ¡suerte!

-Gracias, aunque no la necesitaré, ya sabes todas acuden a mi… Venga ya vente.

-Hasta mañana Edward.

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes, disfruta de tu "chica"

Jasper volvió a reír.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes.

-Vamos que no te vienes.

-Ya te he dicho que no, hasta mañana, no te acuestes muy tarde, que hay que descansar.

-También hay que hacer ejercicio, y eso es lo que pienso hacer esta noche. ¡Y tú te lo vas a perder!

-Adiós Edward, me voy ya que quedé con Alice para almorzar, me debe estar esperando en casa.

-Que no te convenzo. Pues nada otro día será. Adiós

-Hasta mañana… - «este tío no cambia, algún día lo hará» murmuraba Jasper en su mente mientras caminaba hacía su coche agitando la cabeza.

«Él enchorchado este, nada más habla de su novia, ¡con lo bien que se vive de hembra en hembra…! ¡Ay dios!»

Edward se montó en su coche y se dirigió al bar donde solía acudir cada viernes después del trabajo, siempre había alguna chica solitaria a quien hacer compañía, y ese viernes pensaba darse el capricho de hacerle compañía a alguien…

Estuvo un rato en el bar, tomando una copa mientras examinaba a las candidatas, para elegir a la posible compañía de ese día. Al final se decantó por una rubia que vio a lo lejos, alta, de largas piernas, buen busto… era la perfecta.

Se acercó a ella, y tras unas palabras bonitas, se estaban montando en su coche para dar una vuelta a la que ella accedió encantada.

Media hora más tarde Edward estaba subiendo en el ascensor con su compañía, para enseñarle unos cd muy buenos que tenía, mientras tomaban una copa de vino…

Bella ya estaba impaciente, su nuevo vecino debería haber llegado hace horas, lo tenía ya todo planeado, desde que Rose le contó lo que había pasado, prometió que a Edward Cullen se le acabarían los días de jueguecitos con las mujeres, ella misma se encargaría de eso, ¿y qué haría que las mujeres huyeran de los brazos de Edward? Tras pensarlo un poco llegó a la conclusión de que si él estaba comprometido con una mujer… ninguna otra se le acercaría…

Por fin lo vio salir del ascensor, y no iba solo, una rubia impresionante iba colgada de su brazo, no pudo evitar fijarse en su físico, desprendía sensualidad por donde pasaba, no lo podía negar, pero no era su tipo, desde luego que no…

Edward se quedó mirando fijamente a la mujer que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta que había frente a su casa ¿sería su nueva vecina? Estaba realmente bien… unas preciosas piernas, unos ojos intensos, una boca sensual, y su pelo castaño liso, esa mujer sería dinamita en la cama… lo malo era que lo estaba viendo acompañado de la rubia, a lo mejor eso retrasaría el proceso de poder llevársela a la cama, pero tarde o temprano sentiría ese precioso cuerpo sudando junto al suyo…

Le dedicó una de sus irresistibles sonrisas, y siguió caminando con la rubia al lado hasta que llegó a su puerta, le iba a dar las buenas noches a su nueva vecina cuando algo extraño pasó.  
La castaña acababa de lanzarse a sus brazos…

-Oh mi vida, te eché tanto de menos, menos mal que ya pude llegar, y mira, me compré el piso que está en frente del tuyo, sé que es pronto para vivir juntos, por eso me compre el piso, ahora estaremos más cerca el uno del otro…

Edward estaba atónito, ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? ¿Estaba loca o qué? Seguramente se habría confundido, se habría echado un novio cibernético o algo y se había confundido… La rubia estaba unos pasos más atrás, abrió la boca para indicarle a la muchacha que se debía estar confundiendo, pero ella lo besó y él se estaba dejando llevar, sus labios eran suaves y carnosos, ¿Cuándo había puesto la mano en la cintura de la castaña? La pegó más contra él y profundizó más el beso…

No estaba en sus planes besar al tipo este, pero no le había quedado de otra cuando lo vio que iba a decirle algo, su plan estaba funcionando, la rubia los miraba extrañados, lo malo era que el beso le estaba gustando, debía de reconocer que Edward Cullen besaba realmente bien, ¿era ella la que se estaba frotando contra él…?

De repente se apartó, sin mirarlo giró sobre sus pies y se metió en su casa, dejándolo con la boca abierta y los labios hinchados… aparte de frustrado, la tela de los pantalones no conseguían disimular para nada su estado de excitación.

Edward gruño, ¿era real lo que le acababa de pasar? ¿De verdad una castaña lo acababa de besar como nadie lo había hecho en su vida y momentos después le había dado la espalda como si nada hubiera pasado? Y para colmo la rubia se había ido. Ahora no le quedaba de otra que darse una ducha de agua fría o… o llamar a la puerta de la castaña para acabar lo que ella había empezado.  
¿Qué hacer?

Llamar a la puerta.

Pulsó el timbre dos o tres veces, a la cuarta la puerta se abrió, la castaña estaba en albornoz y con el cepillo de dientes metido en la boca, por lo visto a ella también le había afectado el beso…

-¿Si? –Preguntó ella con aire de inocente-

-¿Y? –preguntó él.

-¿Y qué? Si me hicieras el favor y me explicaras… por ahora no se leer mentes –Edward la miró incrédulo, ¿Qué pasa que era amnésica o qué?- ¿y bien?

-Me vas a explicar lo que ha pasado hay fuera.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó ella.

-¿Cómo que qué ha pasado? ¡Me besaste!

-¿Y?

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-Yo no… ¿y tú te estás burlando de mí, Edward Cullen?

-Ah, ¿Qué no ha sido una confusión? ¿No te has confundido de amor ni nada? Sabes perfectamente quien soy… ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¿Él que?

-¡Quieres dejar de hacerte la tonta!

-¿Quién?

-¡Me estás volviendo loco! Además ni siquiera se tu nombre…

-Umm… y creo que por ahora no lo sabrás.

-La verdad me da igual, yo he venido a terminar algo que tú empezaste.

_**¡Ya llegueeeee! Ok :c ¿Qué les está pareciendo? En lo personal, me vuelve loca esta historia, es todo ¡bum y pow! *w* Edward es ardiente ._. Bueno, ámenme, y no olviden visitar la página de la creadora de este Fic, que tiene muchos más. El link está en el prefacio.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Adaptacion, esta novela no es mía, los personajes le pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer, y la historia pertenece a la pagina "La frase nadie es perfecto se rompió el 1 de marzo de 1994" Abajo les dejo el Link, la chica tiene mucho talento.

Capitulo 2

Bella lo miró confundido, ¿no sería…? De pronto los labios de Edward estaban contra los suyos, sus manos en su espalda apretándola contra él, y su lengua entrelazándose con la suya… tardó unos instantes en comprender la situación.

Puso las manos en el pecho de Edward y lo apartó de un empujón…

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó pasándose la mano por la boca.

-Terminar lo que tú empezaste.

-Yo no empecé nada, simplemente saludé a mi nuevo vecino, y ahora si no te importa, me gustaría vestirme…

-Me importa.

-Me da igual, bye cariño.

-Eso no quedará así –le advirtió él.

-Claro que no, pero ya hablaremos, hasta mañana, cielo.

Bella lo empujó hasta la puerta y luego la cerró, apoyándose contra ella y soltando un suspiro, se agachó y recogió el cepillo de dientes que había dejado caer inconcientemente. No había planeado que él respondiera así, pero acababa de comprobar que lo podía controlar, y el plan seguía adelante.

Edward cerró con un portazo la puerta de su casa, haciendo que todo resonara, estaba furioso, y frustrado, se había quedado sin sexo, ahora no tenía a la rubia, esta no lo había llegado a excitar, pero la castaña… la castaña lo acababa de dejar tirado, pero eso no iba a quedar así, ella acabaría en su cama, ya se cobraría el que lo hubiera dejado en semejante estado, ahora lo que necesitaba urgentemente era una buena ducha de agua fría, muy fría, y luego dormir y relajarse.

Su segundo café en medio de la noche. Bella no conseguía dormir, no conseguía quitarse la sensación de los labios de su vecino acariciando los suyos, sus manos acariciándole la espalda…

-¡Estoy totalmente loca! –gritó en medio del silencio.

Con un gruñido, se metió de nuevo en la ducha, necesitaba despejarse, y el baño era el mejor sitio, su paraíso… Mientras se bañaba planeó el día siguiente, tenía que tener a Edward vigilado, sobre todo si no quería que las mujeres se le acercaran, eso significaba seguirlo a todas partes. Ella no tenía que trabajar, tenía dinero suficiente para vivir tres vidas, así que no se tendría que distraer en el trabajo ni nada por el estilo, podría dedicar su tiempo a fastidiar a Edward Cullen, algo que iba a hacer encantada.

Eran las tantas cuando se durmió, pero el reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana cuando oyó la puerta de enfrente, de un salto se levantó del sofá y se asomó a la mirilla de la puerta.

¿Qué hacía tan temprano levantado Edward un sábado?

Iba en chándal y estaba mirando el reloj, se disponía a ir a correr, eso le daba tiempo para ir duchándose y poder despejar la mente tranquila, no iría a ligar a las seis de la mañana principalmente por que la gente dormía.

No lo hacía todos los sábados, pero este le hacía falta, necesitaba correr y despejarse, ya que la cama no le había servido de nada, no había podido pegar ojo, cada vez que los cerraba se imaginaba a cierta vecina en sus brazos rodando por la cama entrelazados… era mejor alejar esos pensamientos, y si corría seguramente los podría alejar.

Dos horas más tardes Bella estaba asomada en la ventana de su casa, mirando a la calle, pendiente de la vuelta de Edward, estaba empezando a impacientarse cuando lo vio llegar, estaba increíblemente atractivo, las mejillas coloradas, el pelo revuelto, el pecho agitado…

-¡Ya Bella!

Lo vio entrar a la cafetería de abajo y se apuró a coger el bolso y salir. Al entrar lo vio sentado con un periódico en las manos gesto que la sorprendió, y una taza de café delante, también vio que las chicas se le empezaban a acercar, y coqueteaban con él. Edward bajó el periódico y comenzó a hablar con las chicas con una de sus sonrisas en los labios, Bella se apresuró y se acercó a él, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos…

-Hola cielo –lo saludó- perdón que tardara en bajar, no sabía que volverías tan pronto de correr.

Edward se encogió al sentir los brazos y oír la voz, era la de su vecina, la misma que la noche anterior lo había dejado con el calentón, las chicas que estaban a su alrededor desaparecieron, y tras ellas, la castaña se separó de él y se sentó en una silla ignorándolo. Lo comenzaba a sacar de sus casillas, le estaba espantando a las chicas, y eso no le gustaba un pelo. Debería hablar con ella y decirle que lo dejara en paz, o que por lo menos le explicara su conducta.  
Se giró y se dispuso a mirarla…

-¿Y bien? –preguntó. Comenzaba a hartarse se ese juego.

Ella lo miró y él se quedó clavado, perdido en sus ojos verdes… agitó la cabeza y la miro con indiferencia.

-¿Si? –preguntó ella.

-¿Me vas a explicar por que has hecho eso? Ahora no me puedes decir que saludabas al vecino…

-Pues eso es exactamente lo que hacía, me gusta llevarme bien con mis vecinos, y tú vives justamente en frente de mí, nos debemos de llevar bien.

-Una cosa es que nos llevemos bien, y otra ¡es que te hagas pasar por mi novia!

-¿Yo hice eso? –preguntó mirándolo asombrada- no, yo solo saludaba a mi vecino…

-¿A todos tus vecinos los saludas así?

-Puede…

Edward arqueó una ceja, y ella se le sonrió.

-Señorita aquí está su café –la avisó la camarera.

-Gracias –contestó ella, y se giró ignorando a Edward.

-Bueno, pues a partir de ahora haz el favor y no me sigas saludando así, me espantas a todas las chicas. Y no me gusta que lo hagas.

Edward giró sobre sus pies y salió del bar, directo a su casa para darse una buena ducha, mas le valía que su vecina no lo siguiera saludando así, si no terminaría por pegarla contra una pared y… pero eso no iba a pasar, ella no se le volvería a acercar si era consciente de eso…

«Lo siento mucho cariño, pero esto no se va a acabar» se dijo Bella con una sonrisa, por mucho que no quisiera seguir acercándose a Edward, lo iba a hacer, prometió que Edward estaría sin chicas un tiempo y así sería, no iba a tener sexo, no iba a besarlo mas, con unas simples palabras las chicas se irían, un cariño, o hola cielo, mi amor… cualquier adjetivo cariñoso haría que las chicas cogieran la indirecta, aunque fuera una mentira, porque ella era de él, lo mismo que él de ella: nada.

Una vez se hubo duchado estaba más tranquilo, seguro que ahora que le había dicho aquello a su vecina lo dejaría en paz, ya no le espantaría a más chicas, ahora se daría una buena noche, se arregló y decidió que iría a comer por hay, haría de vago lo que quedaba de día, total… era sábado, salió a la calle, llamaría a Jasper para que saliera con él, no a Jasper no, estaría con su chica, mejor a Emmett, Emmett pensaba igual que él, seguro que le apetecía salir por hay a dar una vueltecilla… si, definitivamente llamaría a Emmett. Sacó él móvil del bolsillo y buscó en la agenda el número de su amigo…

-¿Si? –preguntó una voz gruesa al otro lado del teléfono.

-Emmett, soy Edward, ¿te apetece ir a buscar entretenimiento?

Bella acababa de salir del bar donde había ido para buscar a Edward, al salir se frenó en seco, Edward hablaba por teléfono… se acercó sigilosamente para que él no la viera…

-Está bien, nos vemos en el bar de siempre en una hora.

«¿En el bar de siempre?, ¿Cuál era el bar de siempre?» Maldito fuera, ahora no sabía hacía donde lo tenía que ir, solo le quedaba una opción: seguirlo.

Lo vio girarse y entrar en el edificio, lo siguió, bien, iba a casa, por lo menos tendría tiempo para cambiarse de ropa… ¿con quien habría quedado?, seguro que con alguna tipa, una rubia tonta…

Esperó a que él entrara en su casa, y ella entró en la suya, se cambió de ropa, no se iba a arreglar mucho, pero tampoco iba a ir vestida de diario… se maquilló lo justo y esperó detrás de la puerta hasta que lo escuchó, se sentía rara, no era una costumbre suya el ir espiando a la gente y menos seguirla, pero hacer eso, la hacía sentirse en un juego, no podía ser descubierta, y eso la divertía.

Al fin él salió del departamento, y se metió en un ascensor, ella hizo lo mismo, lo siguió. Al cabo de un rato lo vio entrar en un bar, y por fin, ella entró sin temor a que la viera, «Uhm… bonito sitio, no tiene mal gusto el nene» se dijo.

Entró con la cabeza alta, estaba dispuesta a divertirse, a disfrutar, a fastidiar a Edward…

Edward se quedó de piedra cuando vio a la castaña, ¿pero como…? Casualidades de la vida, ¿pero es que no podía perderla de vista ni un momento? ¿lo habría seguido?, no, eso era imposible, se habría dado cuenta, dispuesto a pasárselo bien, independientemente de ella, la sonrió para luego girarse sobre sus pies y buscar a su amigo… quien no estaba. «Que raro» pensó, bueno, mientras él podía divertirse, buscando alguna mujer con quien pasarlo bien… Si, se lo pasaría de miedo ese día.

Estaba charlando con una rubia impresionante cuando alguien le tocó el hombro, ¡por fin había llegado Emmett!, se giró para sorprenderse, no era su amigo, era la castaña.

-Hola cariño –lo saludó.

-Ho… hola –saludó él, ¿Por qué tartamudeaba?, si él era famoso por su seguridad, y su dominación a la mujer…- ¿Cómo estás?

-Hay… no me trates como si hiciera años que no nos vemos, sabes perfectamente lo bien que estoy…

¿Se estaba insinuando? ¡Maldita!, se giró para hablarle a la rubia, pero no estaba, se giró de nuevo hacia su vecina, pero no estaba tampoco, ¡maldita fuera! Esa se la iba a cobrar, le estaba espantando todos los ligues, ¿quería jugar? Pues nada, jugarían los dos…

_**Perdon por haber tardado estos días con el segundo capitulo, eh estado demasiado ocupada, pero ya ando aquí ¡Espero que les este gustando el fic! **_

_pages/La-Frase-Nadie-Es-Perfecto-Se-Rompio-El-Dia- 1-De-Marzo-De-1994/246307375504286?fref=ts ¡Entren y den Like! *w* Es hermosa la pagina y la escritora lo es aun mas. Espero que lo disfruten, tiene 14 capitulos mas Prefacio y Epilogo._


End file.
